Beyond Redemption
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Sam and Dean are exhausted after a long battle with a nest of vampires and all they want to do is crash in their hotel room but someone else has plans for the Winchesters. Story contains Destiel, SamxLucifer and Sam X ? pairing slash, plez R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first supernatual story I do not own this show I wish I did, if so Desitel would be real) This story has Desitel, Lucifer x Sam and thanks to my crazy mind a cool story that I won't ruin the surprise for you guys so I hope you enjoy, please review that's the only way this story will continue. I apologize that Cas isn't perfect but I am working on it. I want to thank Peppe for betaing, and Kindneythieves for helping me toss this idea around. So please enjoy...**

**Chapter 1:**** Anima****Animals**

"You should have let me kill him Sammy, I was so close I could have done it," Dean argued as he drove his Impala down the highway. Sam looked at his brother from behind the rag he was using to wipe the splattered blood off his face. "Dean you have maybe have four or five fractured ribs I'm pretty sure you can't even lift a weapon right now," Sam rebutted as he tossed the rag to the floor. "I would have survived I mean it's not like it was that Trickster… it was a vampire Sam, so I have a couple busted ribs I'll survive. Let's just find a place to stay the night and we'll find out where to go next tomorrow, I'm tired, hungry and filthy… so let's get an early start in the morning," Dean said as he covered his mouth so he wouldn't show how tired he was.

Sam looked at the phone in his hand. "There should be a hotel around here somewhere, so find it before you drive off the road," Sam remarked as he put his head back to get some rest. The car roared along the back country highway. Dean covered another yawn as he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal hoping they would reach a town soon, after another hour Dean pulled his baby into the parking lot of a Bates motel reject. Dragging himself out of the car he went into the office and paid for the last room the motel had that had a queen size bed only. Going back to his car Dean grabbed Sam and dragged his body across the long porch and into their hotel room. After dumping Sam on the bed Dean went back to the car and grabbed their bag and locked the doors before going back to their room and kicking the door shut.

Collapsing onto his stomach on the bed Dean ignored his fractured ribs; he didn't even have the strength to even kick off his boots as he fell into a heavy sleep. He was so tired from their fight with the vampires Dean could barely dream as he fell deeper into the blackness of sleep. Sam groaned softly as he hugged the hotel pillow close. While both brothers were dead to the world asleep neither one of them heard the chuckling in the room as someone walked out of the shadows. "Sint animi emittunt animalia eorum facti" a chuckling voice said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose the next morning Dean yawned and rolled over, as he tried to sit up he ended up falling out of the bed on all fours, as he tried to stand up he found himself falling forward again and landing on his hands again as he opened his eyes to see the carpet in black and white with heavy shades of grey. Letting out a loud yell Dean looked at the bed for his brother. "Sam…Sam wake up this is serious…" Dean said panicking slightly. Sam grumbled and lifted his hand to rubs his eyes when he felt a very fuzzy paw against his eye.<p>

Opening his eyes Sam saw a paw in place of his hand, letting out a loud yell Sam tumbled off the bed and rolled across the room to the full length mirror. Sitting up slowly he looked for his older brother. When there was no sign of his brother he tried to stand up also only to find his back legs wouldn't support him anymore. Turning around to face the mirror Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out another yell that brought a stumbling Dean over.

Looking up at his brother Sam began to shake. "Dean… you should look at yourself in the mirror… you look like a reject from Twilight," Sam commented as he curled his body to look at his brown tail. Dean walked up to the mirror and growled at his own reflection. "Well at least I don't look like the next meal on a take-out menu," he spat back as he sat on his haunches.

"We can't leave the room looking like this we're going to need some help, you should call Cas he'll help and then we can be humans again," Sam commented as his ears twitched. Not even bothering to argue Dean sighed. "Castiel…we need you it's kind of an emergency…I'm not kidding Cas get your feathery ass down here," Dean called his wolf ears pressed against his head in annoyance. The room filled with the flutter of wings.

Castiel stood before Sam and Dean and looked around the room before "Sam…Dean where are you?" Castiel asked as he spotted the wolf sitting in front of him and the brown rabbit hopping over to him. "Cas it's me Sam and that's Dean… " Sam sighed his ears flopped down as his nose twitched a bit. Dean laid his paw on Sam's back and kept him pinned to the ground. "This is fun, now I see why other animals play with their food," he said as Sam squirmed a bit. After a minute Sam sunk his teeth in Dean's other paw. Dean let out a yelp of pain and moved back between the beds.

"Cas we called you here to ask for help…change us back to normal," Sam said as he hopped behind Castiel to stay safe from his brother. "I don't know how to help you; I've never seen this before… but there must be writings somewhere about this," the angel said as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it. Dean walked around and sniffed at his bag he knew he had some beef jerky left over from the last gas station they stopped at. Sam sat on the floor pondering where they could go or who they could ask.

Dean at that point had found the bag of jerky and was systematically shredding the plastic bag to get to the hickory smoked meat inside. After a minute he managed to find the largest piece in the bag, chewing the meat noisily Dean took a deep breath after he finished his snack. "You know we're not that far from Bobby's why not go there, maybe he has something in his library that could help us…somehow, the only question is how to get there," Dean said as he started on another strip of cured meat. "Cas is there any way you can get us to Bobby's along with the car?"Sam asked as he did a hopping walk across the room to where his brother was busy stuffing his face.

Standing up Castiel looked at the brothers, "I can transport you and your vehicle you'll have to be in it for me to do it, and I must warn you thought that it will drain my grace. I will be of little help to you for some time," Castiel said as he grabbed the duffle bag off the floor and walked to the door and opened it. Dean walked behind his brother and sat beside the car.

* * *

><p>Before Dean could even blink he found himself in the open space of Bobby's auto yard. Running away from the car Dean ran between cars Dean ran up to the back door and jumped at the door. "Bobby! Bobby!" Dean yelled as loud as he could. When the door opened the older Winchester sat down his tail sweeping on the porch. Bobby watched the wolf on his doorstep as he carefully reached for his shot gun. "Bobby it's me Dean… Sam and I have been turned into animals, you have to believe me…I'll tell you anything you want to know," dean said as he looked over his shoulder as Castiel walked up the stairs with Sam in his arms.<p>

"It's really them," Castiel said as he walked past the older hunter and put Sam down on the entranceway hall floor. Sam hopped over to his brother and sat beside him. "Bobby do you have any books on this that may help us?" Sam asked as he watched Dean use his new wolf nose to sniff around the house. Dean sniffed around the living room, he sniffed the line of salt by the doorway and backed away quickly and rubbed at his nose as he got a salt granule up his nose.

Bobby rolled his eyes "Idjit…"he mumbled as he walked over to a chair and plopped down. "I have no idea, if I have a book on this…you realize that you may not be able to be located by angels and demons now because of that little angel mark he put on but I'm not so whoever did this to you knew you would come here," Bobby said as he grabbed his beer and leaned forward in thought. Sam moved over and on the old rug in front of the fireplace. "The big question everyone seems to be avoiding is how were we found, Cas I thought you said these marks you gave us would protect us from being found?" Sam asked as he looked from the older hunter to the weakened angel.

Castiel looked away for a moment. "You two are untraceable but your car isn't, if someone really wanted to find you all they would have to do is look for that car of yours it stands out too much. I think you should put it somewhere where no one would find it," Castiel answered giving a direct answer. Dean threw his head up and cracked it on the coffee table. Whimpering he shook his head and looked at the angel. "We are not hiding my car… no find us a way to turn back to normal… I want to drink beer again," Dean huffed as he lay down at Bobby's feet and sighed. Sam hopped over and sat by his brother. "Cool it Dean, they're doing the best they can…" Sam remarked as he curled up into a little ball to rest. Dean sighed and put his head down, "I know Sammy, I'm just pissed that some demon or angel got the jump on us…" Dean growled as he flattened his ears again and used Sam as a head rest.

"Gross… Dean your nose is dripping in my fur," Sam said as he tried to pull away but after a moment he gave up when he felt his brother not letting him go. Bobby chuckled as he got up from his chair "Well I'm going to go research this, you idjits keep out of trouble and why don't you rest Cas… you look tired. Castiel gave a short nod he stood up and made his way to the other room where he knew a twin bed was already set up.

* * *

><p>Sam knew he was dreaming; he was standing in a field next to a tree that he and Dean had both agreed on as the perfect tree for a tree house, when they had been to the field with their father as kids. It was wide open and peaceful and the single tree reminded Sam of tranquility and the peace he always wanted since he was nine years old. Sam liked to dream of the field when he wanted to get a full nights rest and after everything that had happened he just wanted to sleep and forget that he currently was trapped in a rabbit's body.<p>

"What a lovely place… it's so peaceful and sickening…" Lucifer said as he came out from behind the tree and stalked toward Sam like a large cat. Sam backed up slowly as he kept his eyes on the demon in front of him. "What do you want from me, other than the obvious?" the younger Winchester asked as he took a few more steps back. Not looking where he was going Sam stumbled on a pile of rocks and landed hard on the ground. "Oh Sammy, Sammy…Sammy…Sammy, you don't have to be scared of me I'm not here to hurt you," the fallen angel said as he snapped his fingers bringing Sam to his feet in front of him. As he took a step back Sam felt a hand splayed on his lower back keeping him in place. "I never knew you had such tight muscles… or such good looking ass," Lucifer commented as he slid his hand lower and squeeze Sam's ass hard waking the young hunter from his sleep.

Opening his eyes Sam looked around the room and found his brother missing. _ What the hell was that…?_ Sam thought as he tried to explain what had just happened in his dream. Hopping around the room Sam made his way to the other room where Castiel was resting his angel mojo as Dean called it. When he got there he found Dean lying on the twin bed talking to Castiel. "So you're saying that unless we find out what happened to us soon we could be stuck like animals forever?" Dean asked as he closed his eyes when the angel's vessel began to scratch his head. "That's exactly what I'm saying Dean..." Castiel said in a hushed tone so as not to wake anyone else in the house. Sam sat quietly in the doorway and watched the other two. Dean sat up and looked over the edge of the bed. "Hey Sammy I thought you were sleeping in the other room still?" Dean asked as he hopped off the bed and walked over to his little brother his nails clicking on the wood floor.

"You seem disturbed about something Sam…"Castiel remarked bluntly as he looked at the rabbit form of the younger Winchester. Sam was glad that no one could see his face as he blushed up a storm. _ How the hell do I tell them I got my ass grabbed by the devil in my dream…?_ Sam thought as he looked at his brother "I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought, so what have you two been talking about?" Sam asked looking from his brother to the angel on the bed. Castiel looked at the younger brother and cocked his head to the side as he tried to gain entrance into Sam's mind. "You're mind is… cloudy, like you're trying to think of something else," Castiel noted as he broke eye contact with Sam. "I'm not hiding anything, and Cas could you please stay out of my head, I don't want to talk about it…it was a bad dream and nothing else." Sam remarked as he tried to put his foot down and look serious before he hopped out of the room in a huff and went to hide in the library after finding a safe place Sam closed his eyes and tried to think things through rationally.

_It must have been something I ate to have a dream like that…_ he added as he tried to push the fact out of his mind that he hadn't eaten anything since the gas station the day before. _That dream wasn't real; it was a figment of my imagination there is nothing going on…_Sam thought as he tried to keep himself from thinking about how close Lucifer was to him in his dream.

* * *

><p>Lucifer sighed as he opened his eyes and sat up straighter in the large leather chair he was sitting in; the six demons in front of him were waiting for his orders. "I do believe it's time for us to make our move, you are allowed to hurt only do not kill anyone we need them alive to get what we want," Lucifer said as he disappeared with his entourage. They arrived outside of the old cabin, the demons paced around like a pride of lions waiting for their feast. Standing in front of the others Lucifer looked at the dozens of cars. Crouching down Lucifer picked up a large rock and threw it at the front door with enough strength to pulverize the door into little toothpick sized splinters. Walking up to the front door Lucifer leaned in as far as the salt line would let him.<p>

"Sammy…. I'm home," Lucifer called with a chuckle as he looked around the interior of the older hunter's home.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks Peppe for betaing and for the fans that stuck with this, I also wanted to apologize for making everyone wait so long and also my muses are being crazy so this story is going to be very twisty so keep up and keep reviewing or something bad might happen to someone hehe :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: Demon Siege**

Dean came out of the doorway farthest from Lucifer, his wolf lips curled over his sharp teeth as he growled as he moved closer toward the doorway with his body low to the ground as he crept forward."Well…well Dean Winchester it's so nice to see you again, now before you attack me know this I have the house surrounded so make the wrong move and this house and everyone in it goes up in flames. I'm feeling a little nostalgic for the fire and brimstone stories… so what do you say to that my four legged friend?" Lucifer asked with a smirk. Not waiting Dean lunged at the fallen angel. Letting out a loud sigh Lucifer dodged the attack and grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and stopped him in mid-lunge. Clicking his tongue at the older Winchester the fallen angel smirked.

"Sammy, come out… come out where ever you are," Lucifer called as he snapped his fingers soon the air was filled with the howls of a dozen hell hounds. Dean struggled against the grip holding him."Sam, don't listen to anything he says, you have to stay away," Dean yelped when he was swung around like a rag doll. "Wait, don't hurt him…don't hurt any of them," Sam said as he came out of the library where he had been hiding. "Sam, stay back," Castiel said as he came out of the back room he knew he didn't have much energy but he had enough for a short fight.

Lucifer smirked "Castiel… it's been a while, I take it this is yours?" he asked holding Dean up before throwing him out into the circle of hellhounds waiting for his command to attack. Dean looked around him he could hear the growling coming from all sides. Sam moved forward and tried to look as menacing as possible. "What do you want Lucifer? I already told you that I would rather die than become you're vessel," Sam said as his nose twitched.

The fallen angel crouched down and looked at the hunter turned rabbit. "Now I don't think you're brother has a lot of time…my hounds are getting hungry," Lucifer remarked with a smirk. Sam looked at Castiel and Bobby before he made up his mind, "I'll go with you on two conditions… send the other demons and hell hounds away and turn Dean back into a human," Sam ordered. Lucifer smirked "I do as you wish Sammy, now come along oh and if anyone comes after us fair warning I will kill you…" he remarked as he scooped Sam up into his arms and walked out of the house.

Giving an inner cringe Sam tried to ignore the feeling of being held Sam looked at his brother. "You promised to change him back…so change him back…" he remarked as he looked up his large brown rabbits eyes were wide as he tried to get his brother human again. "About that, you never said when, so I can wait as long as I want to turn him back to normal now let's go home," Lucifer remarked as he snapped his fingers and sent his hell hounds away and disappeared after them.

Dean snarled and cursed as he paced the open area, when Castiel appeared beside him he turned to the angel and snarled at him. "Why didn't you protect him Castiel? Why didn't you keep him safe?" Dean yelled as he jumped up and put his front paws against Castiel's chest and looked into his eyes. "You're supposed to be our guardian angel… so why didn't you guard him," Dean yelled as he jumped down and headed into Bobby's house where the hunter was coming down the stairs to meet him. "Calm down you idjit, we're going to get Sam back so calm down or I'm going to chain you to a dog house," Bobby said as he looked over at the angel standing in his yard.

"Sam is in danger Bobby and we can't just sit here hoping that he'll come back to us safe," Dean said as he began to growl at his own failure. "Sam is resourceful he'll figure out a way to delay any take overs that Lucifer has planned for him at least until we find him," Bobby said as he gave Dean a pat on the head. Looking down at the ground Dean wanted to kick himself for letting his brother get taken. Dean walked into the living room and dropped himself in front of a large book. Opening his mouth he started to gnaw on the cover in anger. Bobby walked into the room and wrestled the book out of Dean's wolf mouth. "Idjit…" he mumbled as he put the book on a high shelf and just as Dean was about to retort Castiel popped back into the room and looked at Dean. "I know how to reverse this change but I'm not as skilled at it. I can try but if I fail you could be trapped in this form forever," he said bluntly. Dean looked at the angel and thought the offer over.

* * *

><p>Looking around the new room Sam's rabbit tail twitched as he moved around the large bed toward the headboard. <em> I've been here a few minutes and I'm already creeped out that his plans might really have changed.<em> Sam thought as Lucifer appeared in the room. "Well now that we're home I guess it's time to change you back," Lucifer said with a smirk. "Animam hanc humanam suam formam," he chanted as he watched the rabbit in front of him start to grow and change into a human form. As he grew Sam felt the black satin sheets against his body, it took him a moment to realize that he wasn't wearing any clothes. Grabbing the edge of the sheets Sam covered himself as he began to get off the bed. Lucifer smirked as he moved around the bed and cornered Sam, ready to fight as best as he could with just his fists Sam tried to come up with a plan on how to fight off the devil.

Moving in closer Lucifer was almost nose to nose with Sam before he spoke. "Maybe you would like to get dressed… or maybe you would like to take advantage of your lack of clothing," he remarked as he ran a hand up Sam's muscled chest. Breathing heavy Sam started to push the fallen angel away from him only to be shoved back into the corner and held there with a strong hand. "I want you Sam Winchester and I don't mean as my vessel anymore…" Lucifer hissed as he moved in closer until his vessel's body was pressed up against Sam's.

"Get the hell off of me…"Sam yelled as he tried to ignore his racing heart. "I don't think I will now why don't you just drop that sheet and just enjoy it," Lucifer whispered into the young Winchester's ear as he moved his hand to Sam's backside and pulled him closer. The only thing running through Sam's mind was to get free and get back to his family. As he tried to keep his mind clear Sam didn't notice that Lucifer had latched his mouth on his neck. Right away Sam's mind went blank at the feeling that made his legs go weak. It was his weak spot the only person he was sure who knew about it was Jessica. Trying to pull a coherent thought from the back of his mind Sam started to stutter as he attempted to tell the devil off, he struggled as hard as he could but after a couple minutes of fighting he finally gave in as Lucifer's mouth moved away from his neck and began to nibble at his ear.

Feeling very warm Sam let out an uncharacteristic whimper at the feeling on his ear. _Dean would never let me forget it if he found out I slept with the devil or at least was forced to sleep with him._ Sam thought as he tried to rebuild his strength to get away. Closing his eyes he felt the wall disappear behind him and be replaced with something soft. Sam could never get used to the way angel's travel or for that matter fallen angels. Opening his eyes Sam looked up his vision was hazy with the beginning of lust. Groaning at the touch Sam felt the sheet be pulled out of his weakening grip. "You're so beautiful Sam Winchester and I intend to show you just how much," Lucifer said as ran his hand over Sam's chest before he sat up and grabbed a small jar from the table. Opening the jar he dipped his finger into the jar and started to draw symbols on Sam's abdomen.

"Transite vitae quis haeredi," he chanted softly as he finished the symbols. Letting out a small cry of pain Sam felt like his body was on fire. Soon the burning was gone. Opening his eyes Sam looked at Lucifer. "What are you doing to me?" Sam asked softly as the haze from before got a stronger hold on his mind. "It's going to be alright Sammy, just relax and enjoy what I have to give you," Lucifer whispered into the younger hunter's ear.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in the living room looking at the angel in front of him. "Just change me back already; Sam is in danger so change me back now," Dean said as he tried to keep his anger in check. Castiel crouched down and put his hand on Dean's head and closed his eyes and began to concentrate. "Reduc eum in suam veram formam statuere illum crura duobus loquentes lingua hominis potestate rerum omnium sanctorum sub Dominus Deus,"Castiel chanted as he concentrated on the memory of what Dean used to look like. As he began to change back Dean felt a sharp pain in his chest, as paws turned into hands and arms he wrapped his arms around his chest as he began to struggle to breathe. When he was fully transformed Dean gasped his breathing coming in shorter choppier breathes.<p>

"Shit… he must have broken some of his ribs when he got tossed like a rag doll and they punctured his lung," Bobby said as he grabbed an old blanket off the couch and covered the younger hunter's lower half. Castiel moved closer into Dean's personal space and pulled his arms away from his chest. "I don't know if I have enough energy to save him but I'll do my best," Castiel said as he placed his hand on Dean's bare chest. In the blink of an eye Dean felt the pain in his chest disappear. Dean looked up to see the angel collapsing and moving quickly he slid over and caught the angel in his arms. "You did good Cas," Dean whispered as he juggled the angel and the edge of the blanket and ignoring Bobby's sniggering comments, Dean moved the angel off of him and onto the couch. He then grabbed his car keys off the table he went out to car and got his bag out of the back seat, moving back into the house he went into the bathroom and dressed.

Dean walked out of the bathroom and over to Castiel's unconscious form and watched him. "He's still like alive… right?" he asked looking over at Bobby. "Do I look like a doctor for angels?" Bobby asked as he threw a beer at Dean. Catching the beer Dean put the bottle down on the table and took a seat on the open chair. "Why did he take him Bobby and why didn't he kill us?" Dean asked looking down at his hands. "I dunno, well other than he's the perfect body for Lucifer I've got no inkling as to why Sam was taken or why we're still alive talking about why we're alive," the elder hunter said as he opened his beer.

Not able to drink his beer Dean stood up and paced. "I can't just sit here Bobby I have to find Sam before he does something stupid like agreeing to be his vessel. Right now we need an angel and with Cas out of the picture we're screwed since the other angels either want me to take Michael in and be his vessel or they want to just kick me around for laughs," Dean said as he dropped back into the chair. "Sam might have to just hold out for a while until Cas here is back to normal… well normal for an angel," Bobby said as he looked over at the possibly sleeping vessel on his couch. Bobby looked up after a minute and sighed. "Sam will get in contact with us if and when he can, you two have gotten out of tougher scrapes than this," Bobby remarked as he finished his beer. Dean looked at the old rug beneath his feet. "I'm going to go work on the car…" Dean mumbled as he got up from the chair and made his way outside to be alone.

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he sat up in bed, his body tingled with the after effects of sex but it was under that feeling that made Sam feel uneasy. Moving his hand across his stomach he felt the warmth left over from whatever spell had been used. Sam looked around the room and found the bed empty; the twisted sheets were a reminder of the night before. Getting out of bed Sam wrapped the silk sheet around him as he made a bee line for the dresser, upon opening the top drawer Sam found fresh clothes in his size along with a note. Grabbing the note he opened it and read the note "Dear Sammy, these should fit your hot bod…but not for long… hehe, hugs and kisses Lucifer…P.S. you were amazing last night…P.P.S. once you're dressed come downstairs," Sam threw the note aside and pulled the clothes out of the drawer and dressed.<p>

Going over to the mirror Sam looked at himself in the black pants and deep wine colored button up shirt. After he admired himself Sam left the room and made his way to the first floor. When he got there he looked at Lucifer as he was talking to a group of demon possessed humans. "Everyone you know Sam Winchester…Sam meet everyone," Lucifer said with a smirk. Sam just stood frozen as seventeen pairs of eyes looked at him and hissed.

"There will be none of that; from now on you are all responsible for protecting Sammy here from his brother or any of my brothers…if one of you falls then it's no skin off my nose there are always more demons waiting to do my bidding. Now if one of you tries to turn on Sam I'll send you to Purgatory myself, is that understood?" Lucifer asked, after a moment there was a collective grumble of acceptance. "Good, you're dismissed…Sam care to join me in the dining room?" Lucifer asked as he turned to Sam. Walking down the stairs Sam eyed the front door; timing each step he made a run for the door when he was sure he had enough time. Lucifer appeared in front of the door and caught Sam by the arm and spun him around and teleported him to the dining room. "When I tell you to come… you better learn to come when called pet," he said as he sat Sam down in a chair.

Sam glared as he tried to sit up only to be forced back down. "I'm not your pet, and I want to go home…now…" Sam demanded as he watched Lucifer walk around the small table and sit across from him. "You must be thirsty how about a little something special," Lucifer said as a demon appeared with a glass filled with demon blood. Looking at the blood Sam swallowed hard. "I don't drink that anymore," Sam said as he looked away as the glass was placed in front of him.

Lucifer sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "Alcoholics fall off the wagon all the time Sammy, so go on drink it's good for you," Lucifer said as he crossed his legs. "So I have to ask how are you feeling?" he asked the younger Winchester. Sam looked across the table and smacked the wine glass of blood away. The glass shattered on the floor and the crimson contents splattered on the ivory rug. "I'm feeling fine and I don't want to drink that… it turns me into something else something I'm not proud of," Sam said as another glass was put down in front of him. Rising from his seat Sam felt two pairs of hands grab his arms and force him back down again. "I have to insist you drink this Sam…it's for your own good," Lucifer said as he rose up from his seat and took the glass from the table and walked over to where Sam was being held down.

Resting the glass against Sam's lips he motioned for one of the possessed humans to pry Sam's mouth open. Once his lips were parted Lucifer poured the warm liquid into Sam's mouth and put his hand over Sam's mouth and nose until he swallowed. "See now that wasn't so bad Sammy, let's get a few more glasses in you before we let you go again," the devil said as he snapped his fingers and a large pitcher of blood appeared. Eying the crystal pitcher Sam clamped his mouth shut and struggled hard against his captors again hoping to get free. Sighing loudly Lucifer sat on the edge of the dining room table and looked at Sam. "Let me level with you Sam, the reason you have to drink this blood is to keep your strength up… you know Latin right what does Transite vitae quis haeredi mean?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Thinking for a moment Sam searched his mind before he came up with an answer. "It means something about an heir; roughly translated I think means to carry and heir…in a human…" Sam looked up and glared before he launched himself at Lucifer and grabbed his vessel's shirt. "You son of a bitch, what did you do to me!" Sam yelled as his eyes held a burning rage. Lucifer smirked and poked Sam on the nose. "Temper… temper mommy, you wouldn't want junior to feel those negative vibes…now do you?" he asked as he watched Sam slowly let him go and move back into the chair behind him and put his head between his knees. _Oh god… Dean is never going to let me live this down now…_ Sam thought as he sat up slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**(( I am so sorry for the long wait people I was so busy with this story and another one this chapter is dedicated to my beta and Kindneythieves for writing a great Balthazar X Sam story I hope you all like the chapter and please review pretty please))**

**Chapter 3: Generations**

Sam looked at the pitcher of blood in front of him; he swallowed hard at the thought of drinking it. "I need air," he said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the front door only to find it blocked by two of his demon body guards. "Move… I said move damn it," Sam ordered. After a moment the guards parted and let Sam pass. Walking out the front door Sam looked at the manicured front lawn and the cobble stone walkway, and as he stepped over the threshold he watched as he was flanked by demons. "Leave me alone, I just need some time," Sam said as he pushed his way through the guards and walked over toward the gardens. Once he was far enough away Sam found a bench swing under the tree, sitting down under the tree he sighed and put his head back against the head rest of the seat._ Cas can you hear me…I know I don't pray often for help but I'm in deep this time, you have to help me somehow,_ Sam prayed as he clasped his hands together in his lap. Closing his eyes Sam unclasped his hands and moved his hand over his unformed stomach.

"If I get out of this place I can't exactly go to a clinic and tell them I'm pregnant," Sam mumbled as he put his head back and tried to keep himself from giving himself an anxiety attack. _Cas should have been here by now unless there was something happened or there is some sort of charm or spell keeping him away. _ Sam thought as he stood up and walked over to the fence. Looking for any signs of charms Sam looked for the demons when he saw they weren't around he ducked around a bend in the fence before jumping over it. _ If there is any angel out there that doesn't want me dead, please help get me as far away from Lucifer as possible,_ Sam prayed as he made his way a quickly as possible down the street. Looking for a place to hide Sam went down the street. _ Housing development that's still being built, which means I've got slim pickings when it comes to hiding places. _Sam thought as kept going, but as he rounded the corner he noticed the street opened up into a main road. _Witnesses are a good thing sometimes… I need to find a place to call Dean_ Sam thought as he walked down the sidewalk toward a small corner deli.

As he approached the deli Sam spotted one of the demons from the house walking into the deli, moving quickly Sam ducked behind a large oak tree praying silently that he hadn't been seen. Taking in a deep breath Sam looked around the area for any signs of the demon when he didn't see any he turned around and nearly let out a yell of surprise when he came face to face with Balthazar the only angel Sam knew that was the least likely suspect to be an angel of god and more like a member of the rock and roll hall of fame. Putting his hand over his heart Sam glared at the angel. "You nearly gave me a heart attack," Sam said as he started to calm down.

"Sorry love, but I heard you calling for help and I thought I'd pop over and see what has your panties in a knot, it sounded like you had some brother issues and I don't mean with your own, " Balthazar said as he brushed off his V-neck from the slight bit of dirt that didn't exist. Sam groaned he had been hoping for someone else but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Look can you just get me out of here and fast," Sam said as he looked around for any sign of the demons or Lucifer. Shrugging his shoulders Balthazar grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on his hip. "Hold on or I might end up losing you if we have to move quickly," Balthazar said as he disappeared from under the oak tree. Sam opened his eyes and found himself in a hotel room. Pulling away from the angel Sam walked over to the window and ripped the curtains open.

Sam looked out and sat Time Square below him, spinning around he looked at the angel. "Really, New York City, how long are we going to have to stay here?" Sam asked as he looked back over his shoulder at the bustling city. "Not long, I just wanted to make a quick stop here to chat before I pop you off to your brother, so what did Lucifer want you for?" Balthazar asked as he parked himself on the end of one of the beds and watched Sam. Sam stood there and looked at the angel. "You wouldn't even believe me if I told you," Sam said as he took a seat at the small table. "Give it a shot, nothing really surprises me anymore," Balthazar said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Dean paced the living room again he had started to go stir crazy an hour before, his brother was missing and there was no sign of him anywhere. Looking at the couch Dean had gotten annoyed at Cas for being of no use to him but walking over to the couch Dean crouched down and looked at the sleeping angel. <em> I thought Cas said angels don't sleep… maybe this really is serious. <em>Dean thought, he glanced around and remembered that Bobby had gone to the store and would be gone for a while. Leaning in a little closer Dean sighed. "Come on Cas wake up already…Sam needs our help and I can't find him on my own," Dean whispered as he started to feel himself lose consciousness, he had stayed up all night and he was starting to pay the price.

Once he was asleep Dean found himself in his favorite dream of fishing on a small dock. He turned around when he heard a noise and found himself looking at Castiel. "Dean…you don't have to worry about Sam he's safe now, he's in New York City, he'll be returning in a few hours, we thought it best if he moved around a bit to throw off the demons before returning here. But once he arrives you two have to leave and go somewhere safer than here. You need to go to a place no demon would think to look for you," Castiel said before disappearing. Dean looked at the spot where the angel had been and let out a sigh of relief. _ Where the hell are we going to go where no demon would think to look for us, and why is it so important for us to hide…_ Dean thought as he looked at the lake water.

A moment later Dean found himself being shaken awake, sitting up in shock Dean looked around and found Castiel standing over him. "I think we should talk about where you and your brother should go for safety. It should be somewhere far and alone, miles from towns or cities," Castiel said as he watched Dean get to his feet. "Look Cas I'm not going anywhere until someone explains to me what the hell is going on with my brother, what does that bastard Lucifer want with him, first he wants him as a vessel then he doesn't so what is going on?" Dean asked as he raised his voice at the angel.

"All I know is that Sam escaped from where he was being held, and he is safe and once he is here you may ask him to explain the answer you need," Castiel said as he stood his ground against Dean. The older Winchester stood there ready to argue but he knew it was a lost cause, he knew the angel was right and that he shouldn't take it out on him for not knowing the answers. "Can you just tell me why we have to leave, Bobby's place is one of the safest places I know," Dean said as opened his arms and turned in a small circle showing off the room. "It's not safe enough, Lucifer knows about this place and that means he'll return soon," Castiel said speaking the honest truth.

Groaning in annoyance Dean dropped onto the couch and waited for his brother to return. At that moment it dawned on Dean that Sam was with another angel. "So who is playing baby sitter to my brother anyway?" Dean asked looking at the trench coat wearing angel.

* * *

><p>Sam looked at the angel sitting on the bed and sighed, "I should talk to Dean first, is it possible for us to go now?" Sam asked trying to avoid talking about his time with Lucifer. Balthazar looked at Sam and shrugged his shoulders before he got up from the bed and held a hand out to Sam to help him to his feet. Once the hunter was standing Balthazar put his arm around Sam's waist once again claiming it was to keep from losing Sam. In the blink of an eye Sam found himself standing in the middle of Bobby's living room. As he pulled away quickly Sam tried to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks as he looked at his brother. "Hey Dean…Cas…before you ask I just want to know what happened to us?" Sam asked as he looked at Castiel.<p>

"All I can tell you is that a very old spell was used on you to change you into animals; you must know of those myths about the Greek gods turning men and women into animals, well the stories are real, humans were turned into animals. The spell is only known by a small few, angels, demi gods, and a few pagan gods," Castiel informed the hunters. "Lucifer used the spell to gain the upper hand against the two of you, but before we go on you two have to leave and go somewhere in the wilderness," he added bluntly as he stood there. Dean looked at his kid brother, "I am not moving from this spot until I get an explanation of what happened Sammy," Dean said as he turned on his brother.

Swallowing hard Sam looked around the room before chewing on his lip for a moment, "I… won't drag it out any longer… I'm pregnant," Sam said as he saw his brother have a look of pure shock on his face. "Nice joke Sammy, no really what happened?" Dean asked as he laughed to hide the fact he was freaking out. Castiel and Balthazar looked at each other for a moment before looking at Sam. "Dean I'm not joking, it's true…as much as I don't want it to be… it is," Sam said as he looked away from his brother. "Well since you two have cleared the air now why don't you get going in that car of yours," Balthazar said as he shooed the brothers off toward the door. Dean rubbed his face hard with his hand as he stood there. "You Idjits are going to need some supplies," Bobby said as he came in with a large bag. "It's all you need, salt, holy water, spray paint and enough drinks and food to last you a couple hundred miles. Maybe more if you ration it," he said as he handed the bag to Dean.

Once they were out by the car Sam got into the passenger seat and waited for his brother. "Once you have arrived in a place you think is far enough and can be made safe enough summon me," Castiel said as he stood beside the car. Balthazar stood beside the other angel. "You can call me too I've got a free calendar love," Balthazar said to Sam with a smirk. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Sam remarked as he tried to give a smile in return but it was weak. Dean climbed in behind the wheel and started his baby up. As they pulled out of Bobby's Dean looked at his brother and saw him staring out the window.

"So do you want a boy or a girl?" Dean asked trying to get Sam out of his funk. Sam turned his head and looked at Dean. "Are you being serious Dean, you're going to ask that now… I don't know what I'm going to do yet, I can't just go to an abortion clinic Dean they'll think I'm nuts and lock me away forever…and if I put it up for adoption then who knows what Lucifer will do to get his hands on this kid…it looks like I'm stuck with it," Sam said as he put his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. Dean sighed and turned down the highway. "I guess your right…I know I'm not the best person to take advice from but it might be best if you don't mention to this kid that you never wanted him or her…might damage them you know mentally," Dean said as he pulled onto the interstate. Sam sat up and looked at his brother. "I'm not stupid Dean I know not to say anything," Sam spat as he looked away again.

* * *

><p>Six hours later Dean pulled into a gas station and began to fill up his car, Sam got out and began to stretch his legs, walking around the car he looked at the vehicle that took him around the country from his early childhood and into adulthood. Putting his hand on the roof of the car Sam sighed and ran his hand along the roof. Turning around Sam came face to face with Balthazar. Nearly letting out a yelp Sam put his hand on his chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sam asked as he stood there. "Castiel told me to keep an eye on you two and every time you stopped I'm supposed to stay close to you and keep you protected." Balthazar said as he leaned against the car beside Sam.<p>

"Thanks… I guess…" Sam said as he slid his hand up his neck and rubbed the back of his head. Balthazar chuckled and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Let's take a walk while we wait," Balthazar said as he led Sam away from the car. As they walked through the small wooded area Sam looked at the out of place angel. "Look I never got to thank you for saving me…so thank you for getting me out of there," Sam said as he looked around the small wooded area. Balthazar looked at the younger hunter as he stood beneath the willow tree by the small river. "It was no trouble I was actually quite bored so it gave me something to do," Balthazar said as if it was no big deal. "Can I tell you something without it backfiring on me?" Sam asked hoping he could talk to someone.

Balthazar crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the tree and watched the tall Winchester. "I knew something was bothering you, you have my word I'll keep my mouth shut tighter than Pandora's Box," Balthazar said as he mimicked a zipper over his lips. Sam gave a weak smile before he spoke. "Lucifer wanted me to have this child for a reason and I'm scared out of my mind that he's… he's…" Sam stopped himself and swallowed hard he couldn't bring himself to say what he was thinking. Taking one look at human Balthazar knew right away after a quick peak in Sam's mind. "Oh I see… you're scared that he's going to do the same thing to you that happened to your mother and your child will be left to be raised by your brother as a hunter to avenge you creating a vicious circle…and that your child will have the same powers as you," the angel remarked seeing relief and a touch of fear wash over Sam. "Yeah… I am…I don't want my child being a hunter, my mother wanted us to be raised normal and that didn't happen… but I promise this time around it will, I want he or she to have nothing to do with anything supernatural…" Sam said.

"So does that mean you're shunning Castiel and me? We're supernatural aren't we? Well that's a little hurtful… tossing us aside like the rest of the monsters out in the world, after all I am risking my feathery ass as your brother says to keep you two safe," Balthazar said as he stepped away from Sam. "Wait… no you two aren't banned, you two can come see my child as much as you want," Sam said trying to mend the bridge between him and Balthazar. "What if it's not just your child I want to see more of," Balthazar remarked catching the younger hunter off guard.

Sam gaped for moment as he stumbled backwards until he banged his head on a low hanging branch. Balthazar smirked as he walked closer and ducked under the branch. Making sure they were hidden behind the long whip like branches of the tree and moved closer until he was standing in front of Sam. Before he could do anything he sighed. "Your brother is looking for you, he finished filling his car up with gas," Balthazar said in a defeated tone as he backed away and started to head back through the wooded area to the gas station. When they got to the car Dean threw up his arms. "Where the hell did you go, and what are you doing here?" Dean asked looking at the angel.

Chuckling Balthazar climbed into the back seat of the Impala and put his legs across the back seat so his head was behind Sam's seat. "I'm going to ride with you two for a while; now let's get going we shouldn't stay in one place for too long," he said as he watched the brothers get into the car. Dean ignored the angel and started the car up and drove down the highway. When they got to an intersection Dean turned off the highway and headed up an unkempt paved road. Soon the surrounding area began to look less country and more like a reject location from Friday the Thirteenth. Dean continued slowly until he saw the old cabin. "I asked at the gas station and it turns out this used to be a day camp for kids but they moved the camp closer to town so the cabins are abandoned… luckily for us that was six months ago so the place shouldn't look too bad, people say it's haunted and no one wants to buy it," Dean remarked as he pulled around the cabin and hid the car from view.

Getting out of the car Dean looked around right away he heard a rustle of wings he turned around and found Castiel standing behind him. "You know I'm starting to get used to that and soon it won't really bother me much anymore. I think this place is going to be pretty nice…" Dean remarked as he looked out at the lake. "It's quite peaceful here, and abandoned I assume?" Castiel asked as he looked around searching for any signs of life. Dean shook his head. "It's emptier than a church on Super Bowl Sunday," Dean remarked with a chuckle only to see Castiel looking upset. "Right, well it's only a matter of time before someone spots my car or one of us; we're going to need a more permanent place," Dean said as he started to walk toward the lake. Castiel walked a few steps behind Dean. "You should be safe here after we erect the barriers, this will be a fine place for you to stay," Castiel remarked as he stopped walking and vanished in a flap of wings.

* * *

><p>Sam climbed out of the front seat and looked around and saw the rock star angel still sitting in the back seat. "Why are you still here anyway?" Sam asked. Balthazar popped out of view and appeared behind Sam forcing the hunter to turn around to face his savior. "I'm here because I want to be," he said with a chuckle. "You're not making any sense at all, just get to the point instead of just being all mysterious; I'm not in the mood for it right now," Sam said as he tried to side step Balthazar only to feel a hand on his arm. "I always thought you were the smart one but I guess you can be as thick as your brother. Winchesters… gotta be shown everything for them to understand it," Balthazar remarked. Sam scrunched his eyebrows in thought as he tried to figure out what Balthazar meant. Taking advantage of Sam's dropped guard the angel moved and pinned the young hunter against the car and kissed him. Sam pulled away dumb struck.<p>

Trying to string a sentence together he looked at the space where the angel had been standing only to find him gone, swallowing hard Sam looked around and as he walked toward the cabin. Stopping by the stairs he looked over his shoulder at the shady area hidden under the tall evergreen trees and breathing in the crisp cool air Sam thought about his childhood and how he would have liked to go to a summer camp just once. Heading up the steps into the cabin Sam opened the door and found the inside fully furnished with posh upscale furniture that looked like it came out of a rock star's home.

"Make yourself at home love; I thought if you had the comforts on the modern world out in the wilderness you would feel better," Balthazar said as he patted the couch beside him. Sam stood reserved for a moment before he sat down on the edge and tried to keep some distance. "Why did you kiss me?" Sam asked loudly, he didn't care about keeping his voice down. "I have to go… but I'll be back later," Balthazar said before vanishing in a flap of wings. Groaning loudly Sam fell back against the couch arm and put his arm over his eyes for a moment before he slid his arm away and moved his hand onto his stomach and left it there. "I've seen in shows and in movies that I'm supposed to talk to you even when you're only a mass of cells…well I guess I should start with hey there, I guess I'm your mom and your dad…I know before I made it sound like I didn't want to have you around but I'm really afraid of what to do next I guess," Sam said as he talked to his unformed child. _ This is going to be a long nine months…_ Sam thought as he began to fall asleep.

Dean looked around once more before heading inside and as he opened the cabin door he found his brother asleep on the expensive leather couch. Walking into the kitchen Dean looked around and found the cabinets and refrigerator fully stocked. "Those angels thought of everything… wait a second," Dean said to himself as he walked into one of the bedrooms and found a magic fingers bed with unlimited uses. "Sweet… those angels rock," Dean said as he hopped onto the bed and pressed the button to start the magic fingers. Groaning loudly Dean closed his eyes to enjoy the comfort of the bed. "I'm not getting up for years," Dean said as he rolled his shoulders a bit letting the magic fingers bed putting him to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up and groaned happily after another wonderful night on his magic fingers bed. <em>It's like being in heaven every night, it makes up for all the bossy orders from Sam over the last five months, first there was the morning sickness now the cravings are starting, <em>Dean thought as he walked out of the bedroom, and upon entering the living room he found Sam reading a children's book aloud with his hand over his growing stomach. "And the prince took the knife and cut the rope in time to keep the evil knight away from the fair princess, once they were safe the prince knelt down and asked the princess to be his wife, the end," Sam read before putting the book down on the coffee table. Getting up slowly Sam found Dean standing behind the couch.

"You're going to turn that kid into a total douche bag if you keep reading that crap to them before their born," Dean commented as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "I just love your support Dean, why don't you just go hunt a Wendigo or a lake monster? You're getting too pent up around this place," Sam said as he grabbed a bag of grapes and began to eat them. "I think I will go for a hunt, but I will stay within a hundred miles. I have my cell and if you need help call Cas or your stalker," Dean said with a chuckle. Sam rolled his eyes as put the grapes down after losing his appetite. "Dean I've been thinking… I want an ultrasound to see the baby," he said as he sat by the kitchen table.

Putting the beer on the table Dean sat across the table from his brother. "Yeah and how are you going to explain that to a doctor? I think you should just forget the ultrasound Sammy, you've gone five months without one you can go four more," Dean remarked as he grabbed his keys off the table. "I called Bobby while you were in magic finger land this morning, and asked him if he knew anyone who can help us. It turns out he knows someone who can and she'll be here in a two hours; she's flying up from New Orleans. Bobby also told me to tell you not to back talk to her, apparently she's a very powerful psychic voodoo priestess who also happens to have a medical license," Sam said as he felt the baby kick. Dean grumbled an inaudible response as he shoved his keys in his jacket pocket. "Dean you want to feel the baby kick?" Sam asked as he moved his hand.

Looking across the table Dean shrugged his shoulders as he got up and let his brother put his hand in the right place, as he shifted his weigh as he waited he felt the baby give the palm of his hand a good kick. "Whoa this kid is strong, too bad you're not going to let him or her grow up to be a hunter," Dean commented as he pulled his hand away. "Dean I told you, I'm not putting my child through the life we had… my child will go to school, grow up, get married and I will have grand kids…I want a normal life not one of changing dirty diapers in the back seat of the Impala during hunting trips and leaving them in a hotel room for weeks on end," Sam said as he got up from the kitchen table and went into his room and closed the door.

Going to his bed Sam sat down on the edge and put his hands against his face and rubbed hard to feel better. As soon as he moved his hands away he heard the rustle of feathers and the bed sink down behind him a bit under someone else's weight. "Balthazar I'm really not in the mood for a witty visit of yours; could you get lost," Sam spat as he tried to keep himself calm. "Now love I know tensions are running high with all the hormones but you have to calm down; you know that stress isn't good for the baby. So how about a backrub," Balthazar whispered as he began to rub Sam's shoulders and neck. Sighing from the pleasure of the knots in his shoulders being released Sam leaned back a bit and let the angel put his arms around him. "So when are you planning on telling Dean you've decided to shack up with an angel?" Balthazar asked as he put his hands over Sam's stomach and felt the baby begin to kick. "I'll tell Dean when he mans up and tells me about him and Cas… it doesn't take a genius to figure out they are together but it would be nice to hear it from him though," Sam said as he put his hand over Balthazar's.

"Are you still having the nightmares?" the rock star angel asked as he pulled Sam a bit closer. "Which one, the one where Lucifer finds us and cuts the baby right out of me before killing everyone else or the one where I drink demon blood and go on a killing spree before giving birth to a two headed goat hoofed child," Sam said as he fell himself start to tear up. "I told you to stop eating that three bean chili before you went to bed, cravings or not Sam it gives you terrible nightmares, you need to find something else to eat," Balthazar said as he moved his hand in a small circle over the baby. Sam put his head back and sighed. "He or she really likes it when you do that…can I ask you something, this baby is half angel isn't it…does that mean it will have grace like you and Cas?" Sam asked as he leaned back into Balthazar's arms.

Shushing lightly the angel held onto Sam and smiled. "Rest now, I'll be right here to keep you from having any nightmares, I'll wake you when Bobby gets here," Balthazar said as he combed his fingers through Sam's hair using his grace to put the young hunter to sleep. Sam mumbled a thank you and let his lover hold him as he slept. Readjusting Sam so he was lying on his bed Balthazar sighed softly and kissed Sam on the forehead and lay down beside him even though his vessel didn't need sleep.

* * *

><p>Walking out the back door Dean headed for the dock on the lake, as he reached the bottom of the steps he heard the flap of wings, turning around he saw Castiel sitting on the back step. "It's been a few days Cas where have you been?" Dean asked as he walked back to the steps and sat down on the step beside his angel. "I've been in meditation…and I wanted to ask if you are ashamed of me?"Castiel asked with a pouting look on his face. Dean leaned over and cupped Castiel's chin with his hand and pulled him into a small kiss before pulling away. "Why would you think I'm ashamed of you Cas?" Dean asked as he looked deep into Castiel's vessel's eyes. "You haven't told your brother about us yet so I thought that maybe you were ashamed of being with me," Castiel said as he downcast his eyes. Dean held back rolling his eyes before looking at the forlorn angel. "I haven't been able to find the right words to tell him yet, but I promise I will as soon as I can," Dean promised with a small smile.<p>

"Dean, you seem to like to mock your brother about his coming child… do you ever think about having children of your own some day?" Castiel asked as he watched the bottom of his coat flutter in the cool breeze that came off of the lake. "I don't know I would like to pass on the Winchester name someday and all the hunting skills dad taught me, I just haven't found the right chick yet to settle down with. Why are you asking?" Dean asked as he got up from the step and stretched his arms over his head. Castiel slowly raised his head and looked at the older hunter. "Because I'm pregnant Dean," Castiel said bluntly.


End file.
